


[Fanvideo] wolf child

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [18]
Category: Joseph: King of Dreams (2000)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Complicated Relationships, Family, Family Issues, Fanvids, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "...oh wolf brother you are changing..."Josephs brothers, mother, father and the thing you do for love (are the worst of all)or the danger of having a favorite child.





	[Fanvideo] wolf child

**Fandom:**  Joseph King of dreams

**Music:**  First Aid Kit - Wolf

"...oh wolf brother you are changing..."

Josephs brothers, mother, father and the thing you do for love (are the worst of all)

or the danger of having a favorite child.

Warnings: brief shot of blood, forgiveness for some pretty bad shit

 

stream [here](https://archive.org/details/JosephWolfChild)


End file.
